Humiliation then love
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Rin and Miku went to a concert and got humiliated by the duo (Kaito and Len). A year passes and Len and Kaito meet Rin and MIku once again. Kaito and Len saw that they were being bullied, so, they decided to help them.
1. The accident

**So here's a new story! Please no hate comments!**

**Chapter 1: The accident**

* * *

"Are you going home with me?" I asked.

"Sorry!" Miku bowed. "I have to do club activities!"

"It's okay." I waved at her and left.

"WAIT!" Miku yelled as she grabbed my shoulders causing me to stop. "Did you know Vocaloid is having a concert here?!"

"Really?"

"I bought you and I tickets!"

"That is awesome..."

"Tell you when later!"

"O-okay."

* * *

I'm Kagamine Rin. 14 years old and attending a public middle school. And to be honest, I hate JPOP. Especially Vocaloid. But since Miku likes them, I respect her opinion and not be judgemental to her opinions. I prefer anime though. Even if JPOP idols sing the opening and endings. I still love anime way better!

* * *

**On the streets:**

Miku sent me another song by Vocaloid called: Found my love.

Stupid song.

"Vocaloid is so stupid!" Suddenly I bumped into a boy.

"Excuse me?" The boy said confused.

"You are excused."

"No, no! Vocaloid is the best group ever! Everyone loves us!"

"Us?" I asked.

"I mean them!"

"And by the way, not everyone because I do not like them!"

"Stubborn weird girl!"

"Hard-headed fanguy!"

I ran away. Leaving him in the middle of an argument. I am in a battle with someone I do not know.

* * *

"Rin!" Miku waved tickets at my face. She doesn't even say hi in the morning to me..

"Oh, you got them."

"Of course! the duo is so awesome!"

"T-that is nice.."

"Especially Kaito! But of course there are also Len. But I don't like him as much as Kaito..'

"Awesome.. Why don't you like Len though?"

"Rumours. Lots of bad rumours have been spreading about him."

"So, doesn't mean they are true."

"I see a Len fan right here!"

Suddenly everyone in the class and hallways stared at me. They probably like Len too.

"No I don't!" Everyone took their eyes off of me and did what they were doing before.

"The concert is on Saturday. Make sure to bring some money for snacks."

"Okay. And where?"

"AERO concert hall."

"Ok."

"Class is starting!" Our teacher said.

"Bye." I went across the class to my spot. I wonder if that hard-headed fan-boy will be there.

* * *

I wore a white sweater and shorts with a chain then black converse to the concert. My hair had a ribbon in it. It was white and cute. I had a medium sized backpack that had a brown fabric. I had my wallet in there.

"Miku!" I waved my arms to her.

"Rin! You're here pretty early."

"No I just arrived."

Then we went in line, gave our tickets then sat in the concert hall.

"I am so excited!" Rin smiled.

"Cool."

"You're not excited because you don't like JPOP."

"Pretty much. But if you like them, then maybe just a little of interest."

"Thanks Rin!"

Suddenly the lights turned off and beams of colourful lights ran across the room several times.

"It's starting!" Rin cheered as guitar started to play.

So Kaito plays guitar... He played a few chords then introduced himself.

"I'm Kaito!"

"I'm Len!"

"We'll be singing: Found my love." Kaito said.

"Hope you enjoy!" Len took his bass and started the song.

This song could really get annoying if you play it over and over again.

* * *

Today Kaito and I are really in sync today. The audience is happy too. This will be a good concert! I looked around for any idols watching our concert live. I guess none. But there is, that girl! The girl I met on the street that hated our music. I will embarrass her for hating us. Wait, if she hates us, why is she here?

...

Finally the song is over!

"Could I say something before concert is over?"

"KYAA~ OKAY!" The fan girls agreed.

"That young lady please step up here." Looked like she wasn't listening at first. Wait she was never listening. She has earphones! That stupid girl!

Then the bodyguards carried her over to the stage.

"Please explain why your here."

"Len, stop this." Kaito insisted, but I ignored him.

* * *

"I came here with my friend."

"But, why come here when you hate JPOP. Especially us."

Why is he doing this?

Fan girls started throwing whatever they could find at me. I fell on my knees and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"BOO! DON'T HATE THEM!" They chanted.

Food and empty ugly purses were threw onto my body.

"Stop." I whispered.

"Say you love Vocaloid, JPOP and that you will come to every concert we have here." Len teased me.

Suddenly Miku ran out of her seat and past the guards and defended me.

"She has her own opinion!" Miku shouted, "Respect it!"

I grabbed her shirt and tugged on it.

"It's enough."

Miku moved aside to back stage.

"I won't agree!" I ran off stage and went home.

* * *

Ever since then, Miku and I have been bullied by JPOP and Vocaloid fans. Miku started hating them. And more and more bad rumours started about Len.

"Why hate Vocaloid?!" A girl pushed Miku on the ground.

"They did nothing wrong!" Another girl tackled me down. I don't hate Vocaloid. I hate Len for what he did. Kaito did nothing wrong to me. And not everyone has to like them.

After all the swearing, judging and criticism, they left. I don't even want to go to school anymore.

"Miku, let's go home now?"

"Sure," Miku started to cry.

"It's okay. We'll start high school soon. And maybe, just maybe we'll start a new life if we go to the same school. Where people don't know about, what people call it, "the accident."

But, it's not an accident. Because accidents don't happen on purpose. He made it happen.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Hey, if it isn't an accident, or an incident, what will it be?**

**By the way if you guys have any suggestions for a better title, please do review it or PM me it.**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	2. The tour

**Okay so back with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The tour**

* * *

**Summer break is over and we're about 1 month into school:**

"Miku!" I waved my hand.

"Rin!" She bumped into me laughing.

Suddenly people around us stared at us. Whispers and gossip surrounded us. Stuff like, "Aren't they the haters" or "They're the ones who humiliated Len, right?". Everyone is too judgemental. And plus, Len's the one who humiliated me.

"Let's go," Miku said not happy anymore.

"I'm fed up with this gossip! I want to stop it now!" I whined.

"We have no choice." Miku turned around crying. "I'm so sorry for bringing you to concert! If I didn't bring you, you-"

"It's okay. We'll survive somehow." I interrupted her.

* * *

I'm Kagamine Rin. A student at a public high school. Ever since the "accident" during my last year of middle school, Miku and I have been bullied. A JPOP group called Vocaloid did this to me. Not both of them, but one with blonde hair. Len. Len embarrassed me and so this catastrophe at school happened. I thought that in high school everything would change. It's a mistake that might make my life miserable. Misery without anything that could save me.

* * *

Miku and I entered our class to hear snickers and gasps. Could everyone just stop it already? I sat at the left corner of the class near the window. I'm the only one in this row. Miku sits in front of me.

"Class is starting." The teacher looked at the door and back to us, "We'll be having transfer students. Come in."

Two boys came in. One with blonde and another with blue. Blonde? Blue?

"I'm Len."

"I'm Kaito!"

"And together we are vocaloid!"

"KYA~~" The girls and boys screamed.

Miku and I remained in our seats not caring about anything. I doodled while Miku listened to KPOP. Not JPOP. Especially not Vocaloid's music.

"Class is starting." The teacher said after the students calmed down. "We'll be needing two volunteers to guide these two around school."

Everyone except for Miku and I raised up their hands.

"I choose those two in the back." He pointed at us.

"Why?" Miku shouted.

"We aren't even volunteers!" I yelled.

"This is my final decision. Now give them a tour." The teacher said going back to his desk.

"Fine." We both said in unison. We left the class with the idols and showed them around.

First was the cafeteria.

Then the gym.

There was the courtyard.

Miku and I also showed them every washroom in the school.

* * *

**Then there was the roof:**

_Ring Ding Dong. Ring Ding Dong._

"Oh, lunch time." The blonde girl said.

"Let's go eat on the roof today." Her friend said while unpacked her lunch.

"Sure." The blonde did the same.

"Ughh, they totally ignored us." I complained.

"Calm down Len, they hate us. We have no right to complain."

"Then how are you going to get close to the blue haired girl?" I yelled in his ears.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like her don't you?" I asked.

"N-no!" Kaito ran away to the girls, leaving me. They gladly accepted him. Well he isn't the one who embarrassed them so I guess it's alright. But, that means I have to eat myself. Kaito come back!

* * *

"So you see Len didn't really mean it. I think." Kaito sighed.

"Well, because of the little thing that happened, our lived have been horrible!" Miku yelled.

"Like what kind of horrible?" Kaito asked.

"Horrible, horrible." I replied.

"KAITO!"

"Oh, Len is calling me. Just wait." Kaito left our conversation. Suddenly the door to the roof smacked open to reveal a group of girls. Oh, no. The daily bullying is continuing...

One of the girls whispered to another. Then the whole pack came towards us. Kaito and Len hid in the shadows. I guess they're just going to be the observers of what's going to happen.

"I see the haters!" One girl giggled.

"Could you please get out of our spot?" The leader asked, holding in her anger.

"No. I don't see your guys' name on it." I refused.

"Who said you can sit here in the first place? We got here first." Miku also refused.

"My, my haters saying this to us? Haters of Vocaloid should just kneel to us."

After they gave a physical beating to us. It hurt. It hurt a lot. This pain made me want to cry. Cry and scream out my pain on someone's shoulder. But who's? I can't on Miku's shoulder because she is on mine. I can't hide my pain forever.

"I guess this is enough." The leader said while dusting her hands.

"Please learn your lesson and not do this again." One girl giggled really loudly.

"Do it again if you want another lesson." Another laughed then so did the rest of the group. But I don't get it. Why are they laughing? Nothing is funny.

After seeing them leave, we both started to cry. Our eyes became swollen and our voice started to hurt. my vision wasn't that clear either. Suddenly two figures came near us. I jumped onto one of them and started moaning in sadness. I looked back and saw Miku in the other figure's hands. Suddenly the person patted my back in reassurance. And for once, I cried on someone's shoulders.

* * *

**So? How was it? I'm working on this at Vancouver! BTW I don't live in Vancouver...**

**And get it? For KPOP fans, Ring ding dong. **

**Review?**

**~bai**


	3. Jealousy?

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Please enjoy!**

**I kinda forgot to say this for chapter one and two but:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy? **

* * *

I returned home and jumped onto my bed. So after what I did to the Rin girl, she was bullied. I'm a terrible person.

"I have to fix this." I muttered before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Next day:**

"~KYAA! It's Len!" My usual morning, it's as crazy as ever. Well there were still people staring at me. Since Vocaloid came at least one group stopped bullying Miku and I to fangirl over Vocaloid.

"Rin!" Miku smiled at me.

"Hey Miku!"

She suddenly handed me a CD. I looked at it then took it.

"It's a new KPOP group I found!"

"What if a KPOP group comes here and humiliates us again?" I asked hoping it wouldn't happen.

"They never come here." Miku said

."I hope what you say is true."

"It is!"

"Len. Are you ever going to make-up with those two?" Kaito asked me, sipping the coffee I bought him.

"Maybe. I'm going to invite them to wherever they want to go then they will forgive me right?" I drank my hot chocolate.

"They won't forgive you just like that." Kaito explained.

"Worth a try." I ran ahead into class and bumped into Rin. Then my hot chocolate spilled on her!

"Oops." I laughed it of while holding the back of my head.

Rin looked at me angered then ran away.

Miku glared at me and sighed. "Do you really want to us to hate you more?"

"I-it was an accident!"

"He didn't do it on purpose!" Kaito explained.

"Sure..." Miku sat back down at her seat.

"It was an accident!"

"I believe you." Kaito sighed, "But, really. Do you have to make them hate you more?"

"I'm not trying to make them hate me."

_Ring ding dong._

"Oh, class is starting." Kaito said in a depressing tone then went to his desk.

"Is Kaito here?" the teacher asked.

"Present." He said.

"Len?"

"Here."

"Rin?"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Okay Rin is not here? Once, twice. Okay she's not here." The teacher marked her absent and continued the list.

"Rin's not back yet." I muttered.

* * *

"What am I going to do?! My clothes are wet and stained!"

"KYA~" I heard students in another uproar again. They all surrounded a boy. He had black hair and red eyes.

"Another idol?! Why would they choose this school? What's so good about it anyways.

I looked at him, then our eyes met. He gazed at me for a while then smirked. He made his way through the crowd and grabbed my hand. "Ladies shouldn't be dressed like that." Then he turned to his crowd and asked for another uniform. A girl threw one and he gave it to me.

"T-thanks."

"No problems." He kissed my hand and walked away with the crowd. My face became hotter. Ehhhh?

* * *

So it's lunch break. School is going so fast.

Kaito couldn't eat the lunch me today. He was going to eat with Miku and explain that it wasn't on purpose. It's not like he needs to explain.

Suddenly there crowd of students in the courtyard.

What's happening?

Without a reason my body ran to Rin and grabbed her attention.

"Ah, it's Len." She said dazed. There were sparkles in her eyes.

"Oi, snap out of it." I snapped in front of her face.

She held her hand closely near her heart. "Cool~"

"Oi! I thought you hated JPOP!"

"So cool~" She said still dazed.

"A-are you okay?" I asked.

"Really cool~"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled.

Her eyes reverted to normal and she stared at me.

"Oh, it's Len."

"Don't, 'Oh, it's Len'" I said in a girly voiced then continued my statement, "I was talking to you and you never listened to me!"

"Hey, did you see that boy?"

"Yeah." she never heard me did she?

"How cool~"

"Snap out of it!"

But no. She didn't snap out of it. I'm really angry. How dare she ignore me?

But it felt weird that I didn't catch her attention. She'd usually get mad at me because I got her uniform dirty. Oh, yeah! I came to her to apologize!

"I'm sorry that I spilled my hot chocolate on you." I bowed.

Yet she didn't look my way.

The first time in years I have felt this emotion: Jealousy.

* * *

"Tomorrow I have to apologize properly." He looked at his arm and whispered, "Jealousy over someone I don't like, huh?" Then the wind flew into my room and I fell asleep.

* * *

"When will I find the person who reassured me?" I muttered at the moon. "What a beautiful moon.."

A melody blew into my ears and I hummed along.

Song-writing? What a dumb thing to do before I sleep. Because I'll forget the tune right away. And as a cloud blocked the moon I slept.

**Rin writing songs at the end of a chapter... Weird end right? **

**And Len, "The first time in ****YEARS** ** I have felt this emotion: Jealousy. " You might want to remember that my friends. I think...**

**Well I had Writer's Block so no judging!**

**Anyways, review?**

**~Bai**


	4. Cafe

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid at all!  
**

**Chapter 4: Cafe**

* * *

"So, Len." Kaito poked my face.

"What?!" I said angrily.

"I saw you and Rin."

I stared at him.

"Jealousy, huh?" Kaito grinned.

"It's not!" I threw my notebook at him. Kaito catched and opened it. He saw a ribbon. One third black, one white and one yellow. The background was shaded with blue.

"Don't judge me!" He grabbed his notebook back and shoved it in his desk.

"Hmmm, I wonder what you were thinking when you drew this."

"I wasn't thinking of anything!"

"QUIET DOWN BOYS!" our teacher yelled.

"Hai." Kaito and I said quietly.

* * *

"Rin!" Miku jumped on me.

"What?"

"Let's go to a cafe later!"

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay. I'll have a strawberry-chocolate parfait." Rin ordered.

"Hmmm, I'll have a vanilla-caramel parfait!" Miku said in happiness. The waitress looked at them in disgust. Then she left to get the food.

'Oh, she must be a vocaloid fan.'

"So, Rin-chan."

"What?" I said taking a bite from my parfait that the waiter just passed me.

"I saw you and Kuro!"

"What?!" Rin choked on her parfait.

"You two totally have a thing!"

"So not true! Kuro lives in a total different world!"

"But I'll still ship you guys together!"

"Miku, you don't remember what happened before? I don't want to be involved with idols!"

"So, you're saying that if he wasn't an idol, you would date him?" Miku teased her.

"MIKU! I don't like him!" Rin angrily took another bite.

* * *

"Are you jealous?" Kaito asked.

"Jealous of what?"

"Well you can hear them right? Rin and Miku are right there and they keep on talking about Kuro and not about how they hate you."

"They also hate you." Len side-commented.

"What'd 'ya say?!"

"Nothing. And I don't care." Len lied. 'What's so good about Kuro?'

Kaito sipped his coffee and looked behind Len in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Len asked a bit scared of what Kaito was looking at. Kaito replied with his hands. He pointed behind him. Len turned around and was also shocked. Their rival Kuro with his director was headed towards them.

"Director never told me about any interviews or meetings." Kaito said after another sip of coffee.

"Wait," Len paused his sentence and continued, "they're heading towards Rin!"

* * *

"I'm serious! I don't like Kuro!" Rin protested.

"Please, just admit it. You like him. Most likely he likes you. Hurry and confess!"

"Confess what?" Kuro asked in front of them.

"Kuro?" The two said shocked at his random appearance.

"Who may these people be?" A man next to him asked.

"Two girls from my school." Kuro answered.

"Ah, I see." The man took a quick inspection at the two. "Have you two ever thought about being idols?"

"Eh?" Rin was totally confused.

"Being an idol was my dream when I was a kid," Miku admitted.

"How about you young lady?"

"S-sure."

"Great. We'll have a meeting tomorrow. Come over to the company at twelve." The man threw a card at the two and left with Kuro. "Bye!" Kuro turned around and left.

"An idol huh?" Rin muttered.

"Interesting, huh?" Miku said eating her parfait.

"Kind of."

"Interesting because Kuro is in the company?"

"No! Because,"

"Because?"

"Just because!" Rin took her last bite.

"Because of what?" Miku stood up.

"Because of nothing!" Rin angrily stormed off with Miku behind her.

* * *

"If they are going to join a company, they should join ours." Kaito said.

"Why ours? We have lots of artists already." Len and Kaito left the store and walked to their houses.

"They should join because you like one of them. And bye!" Kaito skipped into his house.

"So do you!" Len stuck his tongue out and left because he was angry. 'What time is it?' Len thought. He checked his phone and it was only 6:00PM. So he decided to take a stroll around the park. When he was near the park he started singing his songs and dancing to them. After he performed his current song to his debut song he rested on the bench. All he did was play games on his phone.

"AHHH! I LOST! MY HIGH SCORE!" He closed his phone in rage and threw it in his bag. He looked at the peachy pink sky turning darker and darker. Len put his arm on his eyes and was in deep thought. 'Kuro? I think I hate him.'

Suddenly he was lost his thoughts when he heard sobs. 'What?' Len thought.

He sat up and looked at the swings. There was Rin crying. Crying loudly but no one heard. 'How can I not hear? I'm the only person in the park besides her.' Len ran up to her wiped a tear away.

She looked up and Len blushed.

"Are you okay?"

"KYA! It's Len-sama! I just got dumped. If you want you can date me."

"Who are you?"

"Lenka."

* * *

**Okay so I was planning on posting this chapter like two weeks ago, but I had to go somewhere, really early in the morning so I couldn't post it.**

**And really Len? How can you not notice it was Rin, but it was Lenka! And plus Lenka has long hair, Rin has short! So I really don't how you could mix them up. But Len might be kind of stupid so he doesn't realize it. **

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	5. Rinto

**So I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy chapter five please!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Vocaloid!**

**Chapter 5: Rinto**

* * *

"Lenka?"

"So, will you date me?" Lenka asked.

'If I reject her then run away, she might chase after me. If reject her with a harsh 'no' she might cry and it'll ruin my image. Then acccept? No, I already like someone. So what? What should I do?' Len thought.

"Umm,,," Len muttered in thought.

"So?"

"Uh, sure.." Len suddenly realized what he said. He said sure to the idea he thought of.

"Okay! tomorrow meet at this park at 12." Lenka skipped away happily.

"Oh gosh, what have I done?"

* * *

"So?" Miku asked persistently.

"What? Is this about the idol thing?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Kuro!"

"Again? I thought we finished this talk at the cafe!" Rin sighed, "I don't like him.

"Come on, he might have a thing for you!"

"Sure..."

"Okay, now about the idol business." Miku changed the subject quickly.

"I can't live as an idol to be honest."

Suddenly a group of girls came over.

"Eh? Look what we found." One girl with hideous make up giggled.

"It's the Vocaloid haters! Who next? Kuro?" Another girl kicked Rin's stomach and she rolled the meters back. She did the same thing and Miku was now beside Rin.

"Maybe I could live as an idol." Rin whispered.

"Yeah, we can live without all this bullying." Miku agreed.

"After they leave let's fix up our scratches and go to the meeting?"

"sure."

* * *

"Wow, those girls beat up people up harshly if it's for their fandom.." Kuro watched Rin and Miku being kicked around.

"Hey then we could win at least on JPOP award!' Kaito smiled.

"Yeah, that will be awesome." Len agreed to his idea.

They both looked upfront and saw Kuro. Kaito and Len ignored him and continued talking.

"They're beat up." Kuro said.

"What?" Kaito asked as he walked up to Kuro. He watched his fans beat up Miku. "Len, come here."

Len obeyed and walked up to the fence. He was shocked at the view, Rin and Miku were being bullied once again. "Again?"

"Yes, again, you cannot undo what has happened. Now they cannot live happily... Now who will help them?" Kuro asked.

"I-I will!" Len decided.

"Just how many times have you tried helping them?" Kuro smirked.

"More then ten times.." Len confessed.

"What? I thought only once?" Kaito said, shocked.

"I watched you each time you tried." Kuro admitted.

'Woah, stalker much,' Len thought.

"And I'm not a stalker by the way."

"Sure." Kaito and Len said in unison.

"If you guys aren't helping, maybe they'll only need me. Bye," Kuro waved his right hand and left the roof.

"I can feel the hate grow." Len grunted.

* * *

"Is this your last scratch?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. Let's go?"

Miku nodded in agreement.

**...**

"Ah I see you've came. I'm Akio Mori, the director of the AKI Company." Akio introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you," The two girls said in unison.

"I'm Hatsune Miku."

"I'm Kagamine Rin."

"Well of course you all know, I'm Kuro!" Kuro said happily.

"Oh, your here too..." Rin sighed.

Miku walked up to Rin and whispered, "You're happy right?"

"Of course not!" I yelled out. Everyone looked at me like I was weird. Well, I am weird. But not weird in a bad way.

"N-nevermind," Rin took her seat beside Miku.

"Well would you like to be idols?" Akio asked.

"Yes." They both said with their resolves firm.

"Great. We need your signature here and here. And here's you manager, Natsuki Mori. She's my younger sister."

They both signed, greeted their manager then left the meeting with their own copy of the contract.

"I hope we get along during training!" Kuro smiled.

"Training?" Rin asked.

"Each idol has to train for at least one year." Kuro explained.

"Oh, I see. It will be hard, right?" Miku sighed.

"Not really if your positive!" Kuro cheered.

'Optimist right here...' Miku thought.

"And no I am not an optimist." Kuro grinned.

'Is he psychic?' Miku wondered.

"And no I am not pyschic."

"Urgh, stop!" Miku yelled, frustrated.

"Well here's the exit! See you during school and training!" He waved and entered the building.

"He scares me a bit." Miku whispered.

"Not really. Anyways got to get this contract signed so bye!" Rin ran off. Miku also left to get it signed.

Rin's eyes scrolled over the contract. Training for one year? I won't be going to school in a while, huh? Not that anyone will care though...

"OW!" Rin fell onto to the ground and so did another boy.

"Len? What are you doing here? I thought you were practicing!"

"Len? Who's that? I'm Rinto."

"Eh?" Rin screamed.

* * *

"I'm so happy we went on this date!" Lenka smiled.

"Really?" Len fakely laughed.

They sat in front of a fountain.

"Len," Lenka frowned.

"What?" He stared at her for what she wanted. Ice cream? Crepes? But no she wanted a kiss. She forced a kiss on him.

The fountain dropped the water that was flowing up.

* * *

"The ice cream here is super duper good! I'll treat you since I hurt you!" Rin smiled.

The fountain dropped the water that was flowing up. She saw Len and Lenka kissing.

And so did Len see Rin with Rinto. Rinto, his brother.

* * *

**Okay so how was the chapter? I was finally able to put in Rinto (a planned character).**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	6. Len's Discovered!

**Wow, that took a long time to update. So please enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Len's discovered!**

* * *

"Rin?" Len screamed as he pushed Lenka away.

Rin looked away and continued walking with Rinto.

"So what flavour do you want?" Rin asked Rinto.

"Could we buy 4 in total?"

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Well, Len and his girlfriend are behind us to get ice cream too."

"Then okay!" Rin smiled.

'Why the heck is Rinto with Rin? Why did they come here?' Len thought.

Rinto gave their ice cream and all of them sat on a bench.

"I'm Lenka!" She introduced.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you."

"Rinto."

"I'm pretty sure, you all know me, so I won't even bother..."

* * *

Lenka grabbed Rin and dragged her away.

"So," Lenka gave Rin a little push."

"Do you know who Rinto is?" Lenka asked.

"No, is he like Len's brother?" Rin guessed.

"Bingo, correct! But, he's also a solo artist! Huge in the JPOP world."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! And, are you his girlfriend?"

Rin blushed, "O-of course not!"

"Ahh," Lenka sighed, " I should've met him first at the park."

"You met Len at the park?"

"Yeah, but apparently he mistook me for you."

"Eh?"

'Could he be the first person who's ever reassured me after I was bullied?' Rin wondered.

* * *

"So what are you doing with Rin?" Len asked angrily.

"Woah, a little too overprotective aren't we, brother?" Rinto grinned. "Calm down, we just bumped and so she wanted to give me ice cream as a sorry gift. Oh, and she mistook me for you."

"What'd she say?" Len was curious.

"She kept nagging me on why you weren't at practice or something. Oh and she dropped this."

Rinto gave a paper to him. "Well anyways, see you at home."

When Rinto left, Len turned the paper around and saw Rin's copy of the contract with AKI company.

'She's actually going to join?'

"We are back!" Lenka happily smiled.

"Where's Rinto?" Rin asked.

"Oh, him? He left already."

"Has he picked up a paper that had my name on it? It's really important..."

"Nope why?"

"Nothing. Well I need to go, bye." Rin retraced her steps desperately looking for the contract.

"Where is it?" Rin panted.

* * *

"Should I give it to her?" Len looked at the contract. "Do I really want her to join AKI?"

He rolled around the bed wrapped in his blanket.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

* * *

"Rin!" Miku waved happily. "I finally got mine signed!"

"Really?" Rin sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I kind of lost mine."

"YOU WHAT?!"  
"I bumped into Rinto and I think I lost it then."

"You don't mean Rinto-sama right?!"

"As in that famous person?" Rin asked.

"Yes him! I have always dreamt of seeing him!"

"I thought you were done with JPOP?"

"That before the 'incident'."

"Oh,"

"Hello, my lady," Kuro raised Rin's hand and kissed it.

"Kuro?!"

"Well I'll be taking my leave now." Miku waved.

'Why are you leaving me?!' Rin screamed in her head.

"So, did your parents sign the contract?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah,"

"Liar."

"What do you say?!"

"I said that your a liar! You lost your copy."

"You read my mind again!"

"No, I was just guessing."

"Lies!"

"Rin, Contract, AKI." A voice appeared out of nowhere.

"What?! Sorry Kuro, have to go!"

* * *

"Kaito!" Len caught up to him.

"Oh, your here." Kaito sighed.

"What happened?"

"The thing with Kuro has gotten me. We weren't able to do anything for them. Maybe we should just leave this problem to Kuro."

"We should not!" Len protested, "We started this problem! We should solve it!"

"Uh, by the way you were the one who started it. You should've thought about the consequences before doing that to Rin and Miku."

"Shut up. And I have something to tell you."

"What? Are you going to confess your love to me?" Kaito laughed.

"Of course not! And I kind of stole Rin's contract with AKI."

"What?! YOU STOLE RIN'S CONTRACT WITH AKI?!"

"SHHH! Not too loud. Rin might hear." Len whispered.

"What about my contract?!" Rin grabbed Len and Kaito's ears.

"Umm.. Nothing." Len fake smiled.

"LOOK EVERYONE! RIN'S BULLYING VOCALOID AGAIN!" Some fan girl called out.

Everyone ganged up on Rin. Len and Kaito stood there doing nothing to aide Rin at all.

Suddenly Kuro ran through the crowd, grabbed her and hid.

"We still can't do anything, can we?" Len asked, desperately seeking for a positive answer.

"We can't. This is out of our hands. If we could've stopped it back while they were in middle school. Maybe this would've not become like this." Kaito sighed once more.

'Maybe we should just leave this to Kuro.' Len thought hard.

* * *

They stopped at the roof

"Are you okay?" Kuro asked looking around for fans.

"I'm fine." Rin panted.

"I can't believe they're still doing this. The so called incident already happened last year."

"Maybe because they hate me."

'I can't believe Len has my contract though!' Rin ran through her thoughts.

"So I'm guessing Len received from Rinto who picked it up from when you bumped into him into the streets." Kuro 'guessed.'

**To be honest, I think I'm starting to make Kuro into a stalker. . ~Ozora-chan**

"Really?! I never thought that would happen. I wasn't even thinking that far ahead."

"Say, Rin-chan." Kuro grinned as he leaned in closer into her face.

"W-What?!" Rin blushed.

~Chu

"Where did that stupid girl go?!" Len panted as he went up the final step to the roof. Quickly he opened the door and saw it. Now he knowswhat it feels like to have someone special to you kiss another person.

"Rin?" He dropped the contract and ran back downstairs.

* * *

**Well did you like it?! It was pretty eventless don't you think. I was pretty busy making another story so I didn't have time to update! Sorry!**

**I think I'm starting to make too many stories that I won't be able to finish them all _!**

**And now it's reverse :D **

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	7. Falling

**Finally! The long awaited chapter 7 is here! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid at all!**

**Chapter 7: Falling**

* * *

"This can't be happening! Rin and Kuro?! I don't ship it!" Len screamed as he grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall.

"Len, are you okay?" Kaito asked cautiously.

Everyone else in the hallways grabbed their phones and updated their status.

'OMG! LEN SAMA IS FACEWALLING!'

'LISTEN! LEN SAMA IS SO KAWAII~'

Kaito immediately grabbed Len and went to the roof. He looked through the window and Rin and Kuro were still there.

"WAAHH!"

* * *

"So, Rin." Kuro said, still grinning.

She pushed him away and ran out the door. It was locked.

"It's not necessarily locked. Rin-Tan. Only from the outside it is."

"So we're both stuck here?!" Rin panicked.

"Basically."

"But isn't it supposed to rain tonight?"

Kuro looked at her for a second. Slowly he processed her words.

"EH?!"

"WAAHH!" A cry was heard from the other side of the door.

'Oh, Len already found us.' Kuro thought.

"Great!" Rin smiled. "Someone's here!"

Kuro made his move. He quickly pinned her down and started kissing her.

The door slammed open, revealing Len with a huge bruise on his forehead and Kaito holding his foot.

Len shocked once more ran away leaving Kaito. "H-he j-just f-fell. S-sorry t-to d-disturb y-y-you..." He couldn't speak properly after seeing their position. Soon he got up, closed the door and ran away.

Kuro got up and looked at Rin. Blushing and tears in her eyes. This was one of his favourite faces. Oh, how much he's a sadist.

Her hand slapped his face so hard that her hand started hurting.

"Idiot!" She ran to the other side of the roof and sat down.

"Rin forgive me." Kuro begged.

"Idiot." Was all she said in response to Kuro's pleads.

* * *

"So Kuro and Rin are dating? What should be their shipping name? Kurin? Rio? No, no Rio sounds stupid in comparison to Kurin." Kaito kept talking about shipping names.

"Shut up!" Len yelled.

"My, my. Don't we have a jealous Len."

"No we don't! This is my reaction to people kissing!"

"Well, Len. While Miku and I went on a date, we saw Rinto and Rin. So we followed them. Then it lead to you and Lenka kissing. Oh, and are you still dating her?"

"Kaito," Len had an angry tone. "SHE FORCED IT ON ME!"

"Okay, okay. Now answer my second question."

"Well if you want to know that badly.

**Flash Back:**

_"Len~ Ahh!" Lenka shoved countless pieces of meat in his mouth. As a result he began to choke. Rinto heard his screams of agony. So he ran to Len and saved him. Due to shock, Len passed out. Lenka gave Rinto a thank-you kiss on his cheek. And so Rinto fell in love with Lenka. __And that was how Lenka and Rinto got together._

**Flash Back End.**

"Wow, getting dumped in only a week. I feel bad for you."

"I don't need your pity, she only used me to get to Rinto.

Apparently they were childhood friends anyways."

"So now about Kuro and Rin... I still ship it better than you two!" Kaito said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE RIN! I just have this uneasy feeling in my tummy... It's like Kuro is just using her."

"That's called like her. Now keep on talking."

"Be quiet Kaito. You don't know anything!"

"I actually know a lot. Lots about Rin-chan. Miku-tan. You and Kuro. I know mostly everything."

"Stalker." Len muttered.

"I might be one. But do you want information about a certain girl from a stalker?" Kaito teased.

"S-Shut up!" Len went all tsundere. "You're not a stalker! You're my friend! Now tell me information peasant!"

"Did you just call me a peasant?!" Kaito said, _**VERY **_ angry.

"I didn't say anything!" Len tried hiding his words.

"Well king! You just lost a loyal servant!" Kaito stormed away.

"Kaito, you're wrong. I didn't lose anything." Len smirked.

* * *

Rin was bending over the fence for the past few hours waiting for a teacher. Or a student. Or anyone that was able to help.

"COULD ANYONE HELP US?!" Rin screamed with all her might.

"No one is going to help us. It's already 6! No one's at school." Kuro was sad.

"Might as well try. There are some people who oversleep at their classes."

"There won't be anyone."

"Look! There's a person right there!" Rin sucked in all the air she could. "HELP U-AHH!"

Rin fell of the 5 building school. Kuro didn't make it in time to save her. She fell down. And there was nothing to cushion her.

* * *

***SIGH* It was only about 700 words! I can't believe I made it that short. And the end of the chapter... I should have made Kuro push her and make him be like "I love Len!" But that would get in the way of the real story I'm trying to make. So I can't do that! . **

**Review?**

**~Well bai~**


End file.
